


Both Of You Please Stop Shouting I Am Trying To Read My Book

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: VrisRose Week 2017 Day 4: QuadrantsKanaya resolves a fight between Rose and Vriska, for what's surely the hundredth time.





	Both Of You Please Stop Shouting I Am Trying To Read My Book

“Vriska, what the hell??” Those words came echoing down the halls of the meteor, and immediately Kanaya knew that her services were needed once again. With a quiet sigh she bookmarked the page she was on and set her novel aside, getting up and wandering towards the source of the shouting.

As Kanaya entered into Rose’s respiteblock she found the ceruleanblood locked in a standoff with the human, both of them glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Both of them appeared to be furious, and Vriska was holding in her hands a purple pillow that looked like it had been ripped up at the seams, stuffing beginning to peek out from it. Neither of them seemed to be in the best condition at the moment either; Vriska’s glasses were crooked and her shirt seemed to have a small tear in it, while Rose’s god tier hood was noticeably no longer attached to her robe in the way that it should have been.

“Kanaya! She’s being ridiculous again!” Vriska shouted, looking towards the third party as she entered into the room. “She’s freaking out over nothing!”

“That isn’t nothing!” Rose shouted back. “My mother gave that to me! Get your hands off of it!”

“Fuck you!” Vriska snapped. “You don’t get to tell me what to do!”

“Both of you stop shouting,” Kanaya groaned, burying her face into her hands for just a moment before looking up. Her eyes scanned back and forth between the two of them, trying to get a read on the situation so that she could even know where to start. “Please explain to me what happened here Rose,” she said, pointing towards the human. While she wasn’t trying to take a side or anything like that, well… Rose tended to be a touch more reliable when it came to giving an account of what had happened. Kanaya cared for Vriska dearly, but she wasn’t always the most trustworthy source of information.

“Vriska came into my room to talk to me,” Rose began. “She jumped up on my desk and knocked most of my belongings off,” she explained, pointing towards a pile of scattered papers and assorted writing utensils lying on the floor next to said desk. “I went over and bent her glasses to get back at her. She ripped my hood, I ripped her shirt. Then she grabbed my pillow and began ripping that up, and-”

“And then Rose completely lost her mind!” Vriska insisted. “She started flipping out at me like suddenly I’d gone too far!”

“Because that pillow is important to me! You know that!” Rose shouted.

“Oh yeah?” Vriska huffed back, gripping the pillow between her two hands. She looked like she was about to rip into it even more before she was silenced by a loud shout from Kanaya.

“Vriska!” the jadeblood huffed, stretching a hand out towards her. “Give the pillow to me. Now.” Vriska stared back at Kanaya for a moment, frowning before reluctantly walking over and handing the object of contention over to Kanaya.

“I still don’t see what the big fucking deal is,” Vriska muttered under her breath.

“Rose,” Kanaya said, looking towards the human again. “Would you explain to Vriska why this is a ‘big fucking deal’ to you?”

“Because my mother gave that to me!” Rose repeated. “It’s important to me!”

“It’s still just a pillow!” Vriska insisted.

“Vriska,” Kanaya went on. “How would you feel if Rose destroyed something that you cared about? What if she destroyed Mindfang’s journal claiming that it was ‘just a book?’” The question seemed to get through to Vriska, and there were a few moments of silence before she spoke up.

“Fine. Sorry,” she muttered under her breath, looking down at the floor before snapping her eyes back up to Rose again. “But you still didn’t have to flip out on me like that! I didn’t know you cared so much about it!” That time it was Rose’s turn to take a breath, attempting to calm herself before saying something that would make the situation worse.

“You’re right,” she replied. “I could have explained myself better. I’m sorry.”

“See?” Kanaya asked, a pleased smile on her face now that the situation was resolving itself. At that point she looked down at the pillow in her hands, taking a few seconds to study it. “This hasn’t been too badly damaged,” she commented. “It won’t take me very long to repair it.”

“Thank you, Kanaya,” Rose said. She then looked towards Vriska again, stretching her arms out towards the troll. “Are we good?”

“...Yeah, I guess so,” Vriska grumbled, walking forward into the hug all while acting like she didn’t want to. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Rose replied.


End file.
